Master the Limbo
by 5751
Summary: Zaven suspects Robin isn't who he seems. Raven and Jinx are enjoying life as lovers and freedom. Crime in Jump has skyrocketed. The whole world is coming apart at the seams. Who's behind it all? Part of the 'Broken Promise' trilogy. Enjoy.
1. Let the Search Begin

**A/N I'm back. Wasn't gone long right? Anyway I don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Zaven breathed out slowly, watching the rock skip across the ocean water. It was headed toward the Titan Tower, nothing but a smudge on the horizon. In front of her the setting sun stained the water blood red.

_I need to figure out a way to get the Bird Imposter to admit who his master is. _Crime was on the rise in Jump City, for reasons unknown. It wasn't because of her; she hadn't been there for the past three weeks. Gizmo and Mammoth were still trying to find their way out of her haunted house. Raven and Jinx were…somewhere. She wasn't sure where but so long as her sister was happy then things were good.

_Torture would be good if I knew he didn't push himself to the limit and then some. _The demoness shook her head. There had to be another way, some way to make the Titans to realize their leader wasn't who he seemed. _Why do I care so much? Oh yah because he's doing jack shit to stop a serial kid killer, a pedophile kidnapping every child that crosses his path, and a slut who's been dumping her kids at the orphanage! _Kids truly were her weakness. Zaven shook her head. In the time she had been on Earth a heavy truth had been dumped on her shoulders. People here only cared for kids because they were the next generation. America was the worst. They felt so bad for the kids of other countries that they failed to see the suffering of their own. _Damn do-gooders. _

"How hard you thinking? I can smell smoke," a female voice asked. The red head scowled and pulled the cigarette from her lips. The blonde that had come up at her side rolled her eyes. "Why do you even smoke? Oh wait, forget I asked."

"Are you sure getting stuck in stone didn't make you dumb?" the demoness grumbled. Terra flinched a little and scowled.

"Are you sure that the haunted house was the only part of you Hell when you sent Gizmo and Mammoth?"

"I am not getting into this again." Terra rolled her eyes again and flicked a stone out over the water again. It jumped off an incoming wave, going a fair distance before hitting the side of another wave. "Ha! I'm not the only one who crashes into waves!" The blonde threw another stone, watching it bounce along peacefully and without hitting a wave. "You made it do that didn't you?"

"Yep!" Zaven sighed and blew the smoke out of her lungs. If it wasn't for the fact she was a demoness she wouldn't even be doing this. The sheer simplistic movement of smoking reminded the red head of meditation. You breathe the smoke in, you hold it, and then breath out. Simple and it helped clear her mind.

"Tell me again why you're staying with me?" she asked. Terra grimaced again and turned to look at their cave in the cliff. The small beach underneath their feet only appeared when low tide was at its lowest.

"You're helping me control my powers again," she explained for what seemed to be the millionth time. "And besides, you still owe me for stealing my knowledge."

"I made a copy of it and left you with the original geez." The two had this argument often. It usually annoyed their other campmate Schatten but as he was busy…shadowing Robin they could argue as much as they wanted. Zaven scowled at the twinkling stars. She hated sending her friend out to watch the Traffic Light but as he was the only one who could go unnoticed…

"Are you missing someone?" Terra implied with a grin. Orange eyes turned to glare at her. "Awe! Zaven and Schatten sitting in a tree, K-I-S-Hey!" Zaven fell over laughing. Terra glared at her from where she had pushed into the water. "Oh you're on!" Terra's power had changed to control over ice and in turn water. But she still with the name Terra because the name she had used before belonged to a girl without powers. And there really wasn't any good names for ice beside Ice Girl and really that wasn't any good.

"I hate water!" Zaven snarled, now soaked to the bone. Terra smirked from where she stood on a patch of ice. Orange eyes narrowed as the demoness growled low. With a powerful kick she launched herself at the blonde and they both fell into the ocean.

From where he sat in a tree Kid Wykkyd shook his head. The two girls below were always fighting in the water it seemed; even the Zaven hated it as she claimed. He had tried to figure that one out but then the demoness had threatened to send him to her Hell. Needless to say the once villain decided that girls would be girls, even if they were a half crazed demon and a water controlling teen.

Complete with Schatten this odd mix of kids were trying to figure out the sudden rise of crime in Jump City and what happened to the real Robin. After three months they hadn't really gotten far and thus decided to expand the search. In the morning they would head out again to a new area, looking for clues. Only Schatten every stayed out overnight, given he was only a shadow. His job was the most important though. Figuring out who the Bird Imposter was.


	2. One Eyed Wonder

**A/N Well that took way too long. I don't own Teen Titans but Zaven is mine.**

* * *

"See you later Zaven!" Kid Wykkyd rolled his eyes and gently took Terra by the shoulders. The two disappeared in a flash of black. Anybody not used to the mute boy would have thought that his cape hadn't moved. Zaven knew for a fact that it was the only way he could teleport others. The demoness sighed and pulled her glasses out. She had found people did not like orange eyes staring at them.

The teen had gotten better at teleporting. At least now she could go where she wanted if she was focused. Pushing the reflective black glasses up her nose she teleported soundlessly to the town she was to check out. Going on nothing the group had decided to systematically search every major city and town before turning to hidden areas.

"I hope you can find something out soon Schatten," the girl grumbled as she allowed her own powers to wrap around her. Three months ago all she wanted to do was beat the living shit out of Robin. She had come to realize that Bird Imposter was purposely making it so. But the question was why.

Zaven strolled through the streets of Las Vegas, not drawing any looks. Hey, it was Las Vegas after all and she looked like just another person to get away. Well, sort of. Black in the middle of a desert did draw some looks, mainly people wondering if the girl was crazy.

"Why is he purposely setting the Titans against me? I know I said I was a demoness but he was trying to do so even before I said that. So why?" The girl spoke under her breath in the growling tongue most demons used when talking to one another. A one-eyed man gave her a strange look. Zaven froze. One-eyed man?

The girl shot into the nearest ally, wiping out two men trying to rape a woman as she dived for the darkest shadow. Settled contently in the shadow the demoness thought.

Suddenly a mental image of Terra in trouble shot through the redhead's mind. Zaven growled, noting the four men with guns and the lack water around in the image. It was what Kid Wykkyd was seeing and knowing at the moment. The demoness snorted and teleported to her two campmates.

"Excuse me boys but I do think this fight is unfair," Zaven called smoothly, stepping out the shadows of a nearby dumpster. The four men turned to her with sneers. Behind her glasses Zaven's eyes flashed black. Normally if the two got in trouble her mute friend would just teleport them out of harm's way. It was hard to do so with a gash on your chest. The wound wasn't deep thankfully and the bleeding had already stopped.

"What do you want girl?" one man sneered. Zaven pulled her hands from her pockets and let the fire wrap around her fists. The glasses disappeared; leaving her with orange irises staring out from black depths. The men nervously clutched the guns in their hands. Zaven smirked.

"**Revenge." **The pissed off demoness was able to knock two men unconscious before their friends could react. Both had third degree burns in various places, marking how many times the girl had hit them in the short second. One man passed out in fear while the other fired off a shot. Zaven grunted as the bullet tore into her shoulder and the blue fire around her fists went out. The man smirked.

"Mutant freak," he snarled, aiming for the girl's head. Terra gasped and desperately wished she could control earth like before. Kid Wykkyd shook his head. His half crazed friend was taking an unnecessary risk.

The next shot rang out but it never hit its target. Instead it slammed into the brick wall behind Zaven, who had melted into the shadows. The man gasped and whirled in a circle. He started backing up until he hit a wall. Thinking he was safe the sneer returned to his face. Terra looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You're dead," she said simply. The man opened his mouth to tell her to shut the fuck up but shadows wrapped around his neck before he could so. Chocking the man dropped his gun and tugged desperately at the black, untouchable, object. Zaven suddenly appeared in front of him.

"**Say good night,"** she snarled. The man didn't understand the deep growl that had emitted for the red head. Instead he whimpered and braced for the impact. A fist smashed into his temple, sending the man into the unconscious world.

"Schatten's gonna yell at you again," Terra said, shaking her head. Zaven looked down at the hole in shirt and shrugged. She walked over to Kid Wykkyd and gestured toward his wound. The boy made a sighing motion and signed he had been surprised. His friend nodded and grabbed his shoulder. Terra groaned and allowed her own shoulder to be grabbed. She had wanted to stay out longer and keep looking.

"Alright let me see that wound," Zaven said as they arrived back in their cave. Kid Wykkyd complied, pulling off his ruined shirt. The gash wasn't long or deep, much to the demoness' relief. If it had been any more serious she might have needed to go to Raven or a nearby hospital. At least the empath knew the four were looking into who the hell Bird Imposter was. Hospitals not so much.

"Can I go back to looking?" Terra asked, shifting from foot to foot. She really hated idling during the day. Zaven said nothing as she pulled out their first aid kit. "I'm gonna take that as a no."

"Not today. Go practice Terra. There's a rainstorm coming in any way." The blonde huffed and dragged her feet outside. For some odd reason she never got injured. It was always Kid Wykkyd and Zaven who got hurt. At least with Zaven they never had to worry as the injury healed within a minute.

_Why am I so worthless? _the blonde thought with a scowl as she stood in the rain. She was deftly twisting the drops so they didn't fall anywhere near her. After a few moments Terra felt her anger mounting. Snarling she formed the rain into needle-like projectiles and sent them flying toward the rock face in front of her. _I should have been able to do something back there! But what? There was no water. _She felt the humidity start to break and her eyes widened. _There was! The humidity! How come I never realized this before?!_

Zaven sighed and leaned back onto her heels. Kid Wykkyd looked down at the bandages wrapped around his torso and nodded in approval. The demoness smiled slightly. Before she hadn't really been all that great with wrapping up wounds. Now it seemed she had gotten better.

"Rest for a while. I'm going to calm the blonde haired rage that is Terra," the red head stated, standing up. She really didn't want to go out in the rain, let alone a thunderstorm but felt it was needed.

"Humidity is water right?" Terra asked the red head walking up. Zaven frowned and shook the rain water from her head.

"How the hell should I know? I never went to school," she replied with a scowl. She shivered as a drop of water ran down her spine.

"You stole my memories."

"Just to get a basic understanding of Earth. I didn't bother for the weather and crap like that." Terra chuckled sadly as she sent more needle-like raindrops into the cliff face. Zaven watched for a long silent moment. "Your aim is getting better. If you keep hitting that one area we might have a new cave to sleep in."

"Well that's just dandy. Is there any other reason you came out here besides to tell me something I already know?" The demoness frowned deeper.

"What do you know of Slade?"


End file.
